Going Home
by anundecidedteen
Summary: Ten years later, he found himself speeding back to the place he thought he had left in his rearview mirror forever.AU.
1. Phone Call

**New Story! Okay, I'm sorry. I know I should be working on "Lost in the Darkness"-Please check it out if you haven't- But this just popped into my head like two days ago, so I had to get it out. I don't think it will be very long, less than 20 chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Without further ado, my new baby...**

**"Going Home"**

* * *

His greedy hands took as much as they could as his eager lips left a trail of saliva down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, and past her stomach, until they had her gasping and pulling at his hair. He groaned as she pulled him back up her body, so that their chests were flushed and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest; pounding for him. He pushed into her, delighting in her gasp and the firm grip that she held on him. The movement of their bodies made his head dizzy and filled with her, her chilled hands left goose bumps as they explored his body as well. His breathing was unsteady and harsh, allowing her to giggle at him and place sweet kisses along his cheeks and jaw. He breathed as her lips latched onto his pulse, so with every beat of his heart was echoed by movement and her breathless gasps.

Pulling her ever closer, he filled her as much as her body would allow, but even as he reached completion, some part of his mind murmured that it wasn't enough.

It would never be enough…

* * *

Dark eyes revealed themselves for a split second, before they snapped shut against the light filtering through the room. After a few seconds, his sleep-filled brain emerged from its haze to take in his surroundings. Besides the warmth bathing his exposed back, the dark-haired man became aware of a different source of heat being supplied to his front. With a grunt, he squeezed the girl wrapped in his arms closer to him, burying his face into her hair, which was warm from the sunlight pouring in behind him.

"Sakura." He sigh her name and sifted her closer. A giggle was the response, causing his lips to tilt up into a smirk, hidden by the waves of hair.

"Sakina, silly, not Sakura." The statement was followed by another giggle, oblivious to the man's sudden rigidness. The impossibly dark eyes revealed themselves again, this time he forced his eyes to stare blankly ahead until they adjusted to the light. Once accomplished, he glanced down at the woman in his arms. She was beautiful, as was the norm, with long black hair and large doe eyes. He blinked, and then he placed a smirk on his chiseled face.

"Sakina, right." The girl flipped onto her stomach, the sheet barely covering her bottom, and propped herself on her elbows while looking back at him mischievously while nodding slowly to confirm that he had the right name. He continued, "As much as I would love to stay in bed with a beautiful woman such as yourself, I've got to go to work in about," he paused to glance at the clock resting on the black nightstand past her shoulder, "a half hour." The girl's plump lips turned down and with a huff she rose from the bed, seemingly uncaring of her naked body.

The dark-haired man wasted no time in rolling his eyes once her bare back was too him. Typical. Most women knew that a one-night stand was a one-night stand; however, some of these younger ones, barely of legal age, weren't exactly up to speed on how the situation worked.

Well it doesn't help I cuddled her all night long. The man sneered at himself as he sat up in bed, careful to cover his legs as the girl was still dressing behind him. "Che." He rose and the sheet dropped to reveal a muscular build, not an ounce of fat covered him thanks to a commitment to the gym a few floors down. The girl stopped, slightly bent in the process of placing her left stiletto on, to admire the beauty of his backside. Feeling her gaze on him, he glanced to the side, not quite looking at her. "The door is right there." He made a jerking motion to the left, and then proceeded to tune out her outrageous gasp and stomping to the front door, a slam marked her departure.

The man rolled his eyes at her actions once more, it wasn't the first time this scene had played out in his house, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. He moved to the sleek dresser to pull on a pair of sweats, letting them hang low on his hips, before he moved to lean against the window wall which had let in all of the blinding light to his penthouse bedroom. Leaning a shoulder against the thick glass, his dark eyes stared multiple stories down to the tiny figures of people and cars, bustling by in a never-ending parade, but this was New York, Manhattan to be specific, and as the saying went, it was "the city that never sleeps".

With a glare, the tiny specs became distant as the man was lost to his thoughts. It wasn't often that he would confuse the dream with reality, but when he did…He slammed a fist onto the glass and rested his forehead on it, he felt frustrated and weak for letting such a thing control his actions.

It was a dream for God's sake, well, it was more of a memory; a memory that replayed in his dreams over and over. A frown curved his seemingly perfect lips down in distaste. The dream/memory didn't occur randomly either, which made him even more frustrated and fed up with the thing. At first it hadn't bothered him, while in college, he figured that it was natural to have the dream after a night of sex, muscle memory probably triggering it from the recesses of his mind; however as college passed and he began his career, quickly climbing to the top, and living the life he had aspired for in the little dingy town of his childhood, the dream followed him.

What annoyed him was that it was always the same dream, of that night, with _her_. It wasn't ever of his many escapades with more beautiful women, no it had to be of the clumsy night with a mere girl in his hometown, a place he never wanted to go back to, yet he was pulled back to that evening in his small room, more than ten years ago, almost every other night.

It was as if she was chaining him to his past, one that he wanted to forget for the most part. He shook his head as he pushed away from the large window and moved towards his kitchen, still in thought. That was crazy; the girl was different, like him. She wanted to get out just as badly as he did, and she had the potential to do it. In fact, he toyed with the notion while putting on a pot of coffee that she was probably in a large city like him, working in one of the large hospitals on the west coast, the place she aspired to escape to, living happily, meeting new people, meeting new men. He frowned unconsciously.

He strode towards the bathroom, intent on taking a shower and ridding himself of the smell of sex and the girl that had just stormed out of the apartment. His journey was interrupted by the buzzing of his cell phone on the counter. With a raised eyebrow, he did a one-eighty, and made his way to the object, picking it up to see the unknown number. With a mental shrug, he flipped the device open.

"Hello." His baritone voice rang out in the empty apartment more than it should have.

"Sasuke?" A dark eyebrow rose at the voice from the past, one he hadn't heard in a very long time. What a coincidence he mentally scoffed.

"This is he."

* * *

**Prologue only, the chapters themselves will be a little longer. Please review!**


	2. Surprises

"_Hello." His baritone voice rang out in the empty apartment more than it should have._

"_Sasuke?" A dark eyebrow rose at the voice from the past, one he hadn't heard in a very long time. What a coincidence he mentally scoffed._

"_This is he."_

* * *

"Ah man I haven't talked to you in forever!" He cringed slightly at the yell, but he forced himself to keep the phone to his ringing ear. Sasuke turned to lean against the counter as he spoke.

"Dobe, what's going on?" Although his tone seemed disinterested and bored, it was a pleasant surprise to hear his childhood friend. The man on the other end chuckled before he spoke again.

"Ah same old same old, you know I moved back a few years ago." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Tch, stupid.

"I know, idiot." Surprisingly, Sasuke had kept in touch with his old friend through college and afterwards. He had lived in New York a short time with Sasuke before he found some short big busted chick to pop a few kids out with. The dark haired man mentally shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah," here the blond on the other end of the line cleared his throat, something he never did, he didn't have a serious bone in him, causing Sasuke to unconsciously tense on his end. "So, no homo, but I really miss you man." Dark eyes narrowed at the anticlimactic confession.

"You aren't going through an early midlife crisis are you?" He smirked at the swear that answered his question, followed by a muffled reprimand and a screech of pain that caused him to hold the phone away from his ear again.

"Damn." He could imagine the blond shaking his head before he turned his attention back to the phone. "Anyways, I miss the good times man, and if you could maybe get a couple of days, there- well you see you don't have to do it- buuut there is this thing that-"

Impatient at the babbling, Sasuke interrupted, "What is it?" There was a silence for a moment in which Sasuke roved his eyes around his empty apartment, thinking that it might have been a little too big for jus him, but quickly he shook away the thought.

"My daughter's baptism is this weekend, and I want you to be her godfather." He froze, only for a second before he breathed out calmly, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed, although no one was there to see him.

"Are you su-" The question was expected apparently.

"It can only be you, you're my best friend, sure you're a bastard- it's not like she understands the word!- but you're the only one I trust enough." Although the heartfelt confession was interrupted by a yell over the shoulder, it impacted the man just the same.

"I would be honored." It's not like he would love too, but how could he morally say no to that?

* * *

And that was how Sasuke found himself in his Lamborghini Murcielago Superveloce, going twenty over the speed limit to the place he never thought he would see again, not when his best friend moved back, not when his foster parent moved out, never. The ride was silent, he was too deep in thought and music was just a distraction. He merged right onto the interstate exit and then it was only another forty minutes to the hellhole he was shipped to when he was four, after his parents and only sibling died in a car accident. He didn't care, he didn't know them, hell, he couldn't even remember them, but Kakashi, his foster dad and child councilor of the town, never really filled the roll of a father, and he never had a mother figure.

That was probably why he and Naruto got along so well, Naruto was fostered by the Iruka family just two years after Sasuke arrived and through their bickering and fists, they formed a bond that survived years of separation. On the outskirts of the city, Sasuke gunned it to ninety down the rural road- there were never any cars down this strip of asphalt. It should only take him about half the time to reach his destination, he mused. Gradually, the fields began to break up into orchards, and from there the gaps filled with wild trees, their leaves just beginning to change. He didn't pay attention to any of it, practically none of the landscape had changed, not that he expected it to, and that was exactly why he had to get out of there.

When Sasuke graduated from high school, he high-tailed it out of the little dump of a town that felt more like a prison for all of his fourteen years living there. Weed and beer could only take you so far from reality, and there was always the future he had to keep in mind, always, and so throughout his high school years, there were specific rules that he had developed and followed almost religiously, not that he would know what that meant.

Number one, never smoke or drink when there was a possibility of being drug tested the next day: so school days, Sundays, and any Friday that was followed by a tournament of some sort, were off limits.

Number two, no matter how much of a pain it was, keep the grades up. It wasn't that difficult since most of it was busy work, and practically everyone else had resigned their fate to lower middle class/poverty America where the most you could accomplish was doing the head cheerleader in your backseat, or maybe scoring big on a job in the closest city, forty minutes away.

Number three, and this was the golden rule learned from an early age: girls were not to be messed with. He had hung on to that one like his life depended on it: condoms always broke, and their emotions made him want to barf. That didn't stop him from letting one or two of them suck him off after a big game, but that was as far as it went. No dating, and especially, as much of a foot in the ass it was, no sex. Babies were something he avoided from the get go, they were what tripped most people up in life, doomed most teens to a mediocre life at best, and he would be damned if that ever happened to him. And so Sasuke never slipped up, never broke his rules, never bended them or made exceptions

Except once.

He shook his head out of the memory that seemed to creep back up on him every other minute. Sasuke figured it was because he was going back to the place where it all happened: not the sex part, Kakashi had sold that place off when he met the chick he married during Sasuke's second year in college, but where they met, grew up together along with Naruto, where they competed for top of the class, where they fought over his drinking and him telling her it was none of her business…

He was brought out of his thoughts by the shriek of a siren, with a glance in his rearview mirror; the bright lights accompanied the siren as it shrieked again. He lifted his foot off the accelerator the same time he stated, "Fuck."

When the vehicle came to a complete stop, he reached over and opened the glove box to retrieve the registration papers. What a complete waste of time, he resisted a sneer as he hit the button to roll down the window. When he turned his carefully neutral face towards the officer, he had to resist doing a double take at the D's staring back at him. He took a calming breath through his nose as the officer bent down so they were face to face. "My, my, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha." He raised an eyebrow at the woman, he couldn't exactly place her, but now that he gave her another once over, she did seem familiar.

He plastered a smirk on his pale lips. "The one and only." If she was an old schoolmate, he might be able to charm his way out of this one. The officer smiled before leaning against his hood, effectively pushing out her already large chest.

"Well, Mr. "one and only", do you know how fast you were going?" His raised eyebrow twitched.

"I suppose just over ninety." No point in lying, he mentally shrugged. She looked down at him, amused.

"Ninety-four to be exact. You do know the speed limit is only fifty-five, about to turn to forty-five?" She raised her own eyebrow at him. Okay, maybe she isn't going to be easily wooed.

"Well, you see, I was just so excited to be coming back, I couldn't wait." She snorted at his monotone voice before she softly hit the roof of his car twice, causing his eyebrow to twitch again.

"Okay, I'll let you off; just try to keep it under seventy next time." He nodded twice in affirmation. She turned to walk away before she turned back with an exclamation; he paused in rolling his window back up. "Are you going to the reunion?" His brow creased in obvious confusion, so she elaborated, "The ten year reunion, it's next weekend." Something clicked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled, at his response, "Okay, I'll see you around then." He didn't bother nodding as he rolled the window back up and carefully pulled the car back onto the road.

A reunion...Who wouldn't miss that? In this town anyways. He briefly wondered why Naruto hadn't mentioned it over the phone before he returned to the reason he even considered going. Everyone would be there, even her. Heck, he wanted to go just so he could shove it up some people's butts, so of course little miss perfect would want to go, she was emotional, she would probably see it as an opportunity to reconnect with everyone. His dark brows inched downwards, to show how much she accomplished, how she moved on in life.

He shook his head for what seemed the millionth time that day and after checking his mirrors, slowly inched down on the accelerator. Five minutes later, he was passing a sign reading

"Welcome to Shelton."

"More like welcome to Shit town." He murmured absentmindedly as in rearview mirror he read the back of the sign, which was "Shelton sucks dick" with a graphic picture. That basically summed the place up. He slowed down as he started passing the 'high end' of the town. To his left was the road that led to semi-large houses, the rich end of town. A mile down and to the right was the high school, still the same, surrounded by the football field, a court yard, and a parking lot littered with trash and a group of kids smoking. Slightly run down houses lined the streets after that.

Naruto lived on Lily avenue, which was a couple of blocks south, but Sasuke kept going, for some strange reason he felt compelled to take the trip down memory lane. He passed downtown and drove to west side, the poor side, where he and Naruto grew up. He made a right at the old Casey's where he and the Dobe would go to smoke their pot or get cheap beer: the cashier had a crush on him despite being about four years older than them. He drove three blocks past even more run down places before he made another right, down his old street.

The old yellow house stood hauntingly amid the row of houses, in equally bad shape. He glanced up at the second story window to the right, his old room. Sasuke passed it in a second, and he glanced ahead as he followed the road down to a T, where he made a left, so he wouldn't have to go back through town. The road ran two miles west of the town, where it crossed the river into the forest preserve park that climbed up the mountain. He reached the fork in the road that if he went straight, led a winding road to the top of the mountain, but he went right, where it ran parallel to the river for a mile before it curved back towards town.

He rode quietly, moving his visor down to block the sun coming from the east, and drove back across the river and past a large farm until the maple and oak trees sprang up again along with scattered houses. Sasuke passed the local park with the rusty metal play set, when he slowed further to look interestingly passed the parked cars to the baseball game.

He remembered playing fall ball when in middle school. The way the sand smelled, how sometimes when he went up to bat, the sun would be in his eyes, and he had to squint to see the pitch. That's what he liked the most about the game, pitching, standing on the mound, calling the game with whatever he wanted, defeating the opponent, one after another.

Sasuke's dark eyes shifted to his old position only to widen a second later. There stood a boy, his cap off as he looked intensely back at the batter, twirling the ball behind his back as he picked the perfect pitch. The strange thing about the boy was his hair:

Black spikes.

A loud screech filled the air, and Sasuke snapped his head back to the road to find that he had drifted slightly into the other lane; he slammed on his breaks as the oncoming truck skidded towards him, but it was too late. The impact jerked his head forward. He didn't register the pain as he blacked out.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"He just started moving over, I didn't realize?"

"Dude, that car is sick."

"You mean it was sick."

At the mention of his car from the murmurs surrounding him, black eyes opened, only to squeeze shut a second later in pain. Damn it. He forced his eyes to open again to find that he was lying on the road, a few feet away from his precious car. He sat up quickly, only to clutch his head when it swam with dizziness.

"Hey, hey, slow down now, you got a good bash to the head." Sasuke turned his attention momentarily to the man kneeling at his side. He mentally scoffed his obvious soccer dad appearance, complete with a visor and cheap Walmart sweat suit. Removing his hand from his forehead, he found red on it. Great he was bleeding.

"Yep, looks like you're going to need some stitches." Glancing again towards the man, Sasuke saw his mouth peeled back do to his scrunched nose as he examined his face. Sasuke, despite a swimming head, managed to stand. His pride didn't allow him to be looked over by Mr. Mom. Faintly, he heard a few people murmur his name.

He turned his attention to the Lamborghini to see that most of the area around the front left light was smashed like an aluminum can. "Fuck." Now he was going to have to get it fixed before he left, he didn't think there even was a rental car in the immediate area, which meant that he would have to rely on Naruto for rides. He probably has a freaking minivan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No such language like that mister, we've got children around." Now irritated, Sasuke whipped his head behind him to glare at Mr. Mom, before he looked around him to see the wide eyes of the baseball teams that were playing just a few moments ago, well to him it was a few moments ago.

His dark eyes landed on the boy from earlier, the pitcher. He had a pale face, and his spiky bangs hung over large, round, golden eyes. Sasuke felt a rush of...he wasn't sure what it was rush through him. It wasn't like he ever allowed the possibility of a kid to happen, so for him to see the boy's eyes and feel relief that they didn't look like his…was really stupid.

Not breaking his gaze with the boy's Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Like I really give a shit."

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke found himself seated in the dingy sitting room of the local clinic with three hello-kitty band aids, curtsey of one of the soccer moms, across the gash on his forehead. It smelled like dust balls, and _old_. He had his hands folded in front of his face as his elbows rested on his knees, one of them shaking impatiently. There was no actual hospital within thirty minutes of the town, which was actually kind of unfortunate, so he was stuck waiting with a coughing old woman and a crying baby being held by a girl that looked to be in high school. That didn't stop her from stealing glances his way every minute or so.

His day, sucked, to put it lightly. Suddenly, the heavy door opened when He felt like he couldn't take the dirty blue carpet any longer. "Mr. Uchiha." In a flash he was on his feet and before the gapping nurse. Sasuke stared dispassionately down at her till she cleared her throat and muttered, "This way." He followed her down an equally dingy hall past three closed doors before she ushered him into the fourth one.

"You can take a seat on the table." Her gesture was stupid, since he was already in the process of seating himself. He looked around the room, at the children's boarder of cartooned animals on an ark that repeated around the room, his dark eyes moved down the yellow walls to a large poster picture of an alphabet giraffe standing about two plastic chairs. His mouth tightened.

The nurse stood up from the computer she had logged in to. "Okay, I'm going to take some vitals, please give me your arm." Her fingers shook as they grabbed his muscular arm, and he had to resist a roll of his eyes and a sigh. "Okay, I'm going to check your breathing,"

"You don't have to narrate it." His harsh words and sharp look made her gasp in shock and stare at him with wide eyes.

"S-Sorry." She quickly put her head down before continuing quietly with her work. After everything was done and recorded into the computer, she stood to leave. "The nurse will be with you in a second."

Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean the nurse? Aren't you the nurse?" He watched as the girl turned red.

"Um, well, no I'm a volunteer, so the nurse-" He interrupted her rudely,

"I don't need a nurse; I need a doctor that is what I'm paying for." Her face turned scarlet.

"You see, the d-doctor is really busy, so the nurse is going-"

"I don't want a fucking nurse; I need a goddamn doctor to stitch my head back together!" His hands gripped the edges of the table. This really was not his day.

The girl looked close to tears as she took a deep breath. "The doctor is really busy, so the nurse is going to perform that task." Sasuke took a deep breath through his nostrils.

"Fine." His snap had her scurrying out the door.

Five minutes later, the door opened again. Finally, he scowled as he turned his head towards this 'nurse'. "Mr. Uchiha, a gash to the head that needs some stitches. Okay then, let's get you patched up." His eyes widened, and his jaw slackened at the sight before him.

"Sakura."

* * *

**So to all of you people who alerted this story, please review and tell me how you like it. don't worry, it'll get interesting next chapter. **


	3. Reunion

**Sorry for the wait.**

**and sense it seems that the only way to get reviews is to beg for them, so**

**I beg of you, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**It's petty, I know, but reviews help me critique my stories, they give me direction because the reader tells me what they like, or don't like about the story, and gives me insight to where they want it to go. **

**So think about that as you read :)**

_

* * *

_

_Five minutes later, the door opened again. Finally, he scowled as he turned his head towards this 'nurse'. "Mr. Uchiha, a gash to the head that needs some stitches. Okay then, let's get you patched up." His eyes widened, and his jaw slackened at the sight before him._

"_Sakura."_

Sasuke managed to pick up his jaw before she looked up from her chart with a smile. "The one and only." The irony of the words was lost on him as she merely went about her business as if everything was normal.

Well, everything wasn't normal, the fucking universe just exploded.

"What are you doing here?" He watched as she gathered the needed utensils out of the unit above the sink in the corner of the room. She gave him a quick look over her shoulder and he realized that her eyes were dancing. He had seen that look often while growing up, and it meant only one thing: she was teasing him.

"I'm here to do your stitches, Sasuke. I hope you don't mind, we are a bit understaffed at the moment," she paused as she carefully filled a newly opened syringe with anesthetic. "But I assure you, I'm fully qualified to handle your injury." His head was reeling, why was she here, she wasn't supposed to be here; she was supposed to be some hot shot doctor somewhere, not an overworked nurse in this dump.

She turned towards him and glanced at his wound before looking him right in the eye. "Hello Kitty? Every manly of you, Sasuke." He attempted a glare at her, but the pull on his face made him grunt lowly at the sharp sting. She smiled condescendingly at him, like she always would.

"I suggest you don't do that for a little while." She stepped closer and injected the needle into the wound. He clenched his teeth against the pain. Stepping back she smiled. "Okay, it should start feeling a little better. It may tingle, but that's normal." Sakura removed the needle, threw it into the hazardous bag, and threw the syringe into the garbage before turning back towards him.

He tried to make his perusal of her unnoticed, and she made no comment as she approached once more to remove the band aids. He couldn't believe that she looked exactly the same. Same hair style, same eyes, same face, hell, even her body was in shape. He glanced at her left arm. She was in better shape than high school, and her boobs…

"Hm, the wound looks clean, but just to be sure, please lie back so I can clean it." He did as he was told, and waited with his hands folded on his stomach. In a few moments, she appeared above him and set to work. At this point, he felt nothing but the need to say something, to demand why she was there, but he didn't know how exactly to phrase the question/demand without it sounding like he was interested in why her life to a turn for the worst and she returned to Shelton.

Because he wasn't interested. She was just a girl he grew up with and fucked, that was it. His stomach swirled against his mind as she began threading the sutures into his head. Hesitantly, dark eyes focused themselves from the ceiling to her face, immersed in her work.

"So what brings you to town?" Her regular question didn't put him at ease. Did she not realize that the last time they saw each other was ten years ago, and they were naked? Yet here she was going on as if everything was normal, his mouth pulled down into a slight frown. She was acting as if she didn't care, which was exactly how he should have been acting.

"Naruto's kid is getting baptized, and the idiot wants me to be the godfather." He watched her lips part into a white smile.

"That's very kind of you, Sasuke." He smirked in response, unconsciously relaxing just the tiniest bit as his eyes closed in a haughty manner.

"Well I can't exactly say no, it's my responsibility to him." Due to his closed eyes, he missed her smile fade.

"Either way, I think it's still very nice of you." He shrugged one shoulder, and after a moment she changed the subject. "So, I assume you're staying with the knucklehead then?" He grunted in affirmation of her question, and she hummed. "You haven't changed." Mentally he echoed her conclusion and peeked at her under the lashes of his right eye before closing it again and letting her mend his head in an easy silence.

"There, finished." Sakura announced after a half an hour. The gash wasn't deep, nor was it that wide. Only six stitches right before his hairline. Sasuke sat up as she gathered her supplies and tidied up the room. He watched.

"Naruto should be here any minute, so he should be able to give you a ride." He only vaguely comprehended her sentence as he was preoccupied with thoughts of how to ask her why she was there, _if _he should even ask, or maybe if they could go out for some drinks.

Maybe if he had a repeat with her in bed, he would finally be able to get her out of his head.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." She smiled once more at him before turning and opening the door to leave.

"Sakura." The woman paused and looked at him over her shoulder with an expectant expression. Well, it was all or nothing now, "When did you come back?" He asked with coolness that he perfected around women early on in high school. What she said next, was almost as unexpected as when she first walked in the door.

"Oh, I never left." With another smile, she was gone.

* * *

After regaining his senses, Sasuke walked out of the room, and down the hall. When he came to the nurse's desk, he was surprised to find Naruto talking lowly with Sakura, both of their expressions serious. A feeling went through him that he really wished he hadn't felt. Sakura's expressive eyes slid from Naruto to Sasuke, and he raised a brow at her. Noticing that her attention was elsewhere, the blond man before her whipped around with wide eyes, at this Sasuke clenched his jaw. It was as if they were caught doing something they weren't suppose to do, something that they wanted to keep hidden from him.

The blonde's wide-eyed expression morphed into a grin as he spread his arms in the air. "Teme!" Sasuke smirked at this as his eyes slid from the idiot to the woman behind him, causing her to fidget. So she wasn't as unaffected as he thought. Good.

His gaze returned to the blond. "Ah man, it's great to see you. So I heard you crashed within ten minutes of coming back to town," Sasuke's smirk erased itself as Naruto chuckled like a little girl. "And managed to make all the baseball moms piss their pants when he woke up, too."

The smirk replaced itself, and a grunt of amusement left him. Sakura gasped, outraged. "He did what in front of the baseball teams?" His pleased expression slid to the woman who was turning a little red in the face before he announced that he would be in the car.

There, that should make her think about him. His smugness was temporarily agitated as he passed through the lobby, empty except for one kid playing his Game Boy. A slight frown of thought marred his features as he glanced at the boy and he looked up, onyx meeting gold for just a moment before the males went on their separate business.

He waited three minutes in the Audi-Q7 before the blonde made his appearance with a grin. Sasuke returned the look with one of apathy. "Ah man, I can't believe you crashed your ride than bitched out half the PTO." Sasuke scoffed as he redirected his gaze out the front window.

"It was a scratch, and they needed to mind their own business." A chuckle met his ears in return. Christ, did this guy always laugh?

"Yeah, a scratch that took off your entire left front and those parents make me want to puke, I swear, they all have their heads shoved up their asses. In this town, what you did was nothing." Sasuke mentally agreed.

"We are going out for drinks tonight; this is a time for celebration!" Sasuke resisted the urge to flinch at the scream in his ear. "Hinata hardly ever lets me go out anymore." At this grumble, Sasuke's near flinch turned to a sly smirk as he raised his eyebrows at his friend in a silent, 'You've got to be shitting me' expression.

The blonde merely sighed wearily. "I tell you Sasuke, you had the right idea staying single." This impartment of wisdom was made as they pulled into a house at the higher end of town. Sasuke dipped his head to get a good look at the entire house through the front windshield; it seemed to be pretty new, before Naruto drew his attention once more. "But I wouldn't trade Hinata-chan for the world." He watched slightly unnerved as the blond wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before exiting the car. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he did the same.

The house was actually very nice for the area they were in. Naruto's wife was still pretty though Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she had gained a few pounds since their kid was born. She was more assertive; however, but the dark-haired man only made a note of this out of observation, he didn't really care.

What he did care about was his guest suite situated at the back of the house on the first floor, far from the other bedrooms on the second floor. The other thing that relieved him greatly was that the two-year-old girl, of whom he would be a godfather to in less than two days, did not take after Naruto

_At All._

He liked the kid for that fact alone, though she was a little creepy when she kept staring at him from her highchair as he waited for Naruto to finish speaking with his wife and tried to ignore the baby's creepy gaze. Finally the blond stopped talking, and Sasuke followed him out the back door and around to the garage.

"I've got some beers in the garage fridge; Hinata doesn't want it in the house." Sasuke raised his brow as Naruto's eyes rolled in exaggeration. Soon, both were downing buds, as they conversed about the last three years apart.

"You're doing surprisingly well for yourself, I thought I'd have to stay on the floor of some shack for four days." Naruto looked positively outraged at the confession before his eyes appraised their surroundings.

"Yeah, we're a lot better off than most of the people around here thanks to that job in Maple." Sasuke nodded solemnly. He knew just how bad it could get, they both did. Naruto perked up suddenly, rising Sasuke's brows with the knucklehead's mood. "I've got another surprise." Looking stealthily around her motioned for Sasuke to follow him behind the garage where they squeezed in between the building and a wooden fence, Naruto swinging his head every which way as they went.

"It's like that woman has an extra sense or something, she comes out of fucking nowhere all the time, I swear." Sasuke just grunted impatiently, telling the guy to get a move on with whatever the hell he had. His shoulders almost touched both objects enclosing them, and dead weeds were ensnaring themselves on his jeans. He resisted the urge to shake his left leg as Naruto glanced behind him once more before reaching deep into his pocket and pulling out the most beautiful thing Sasuke had seen all day.

The blonde chuckled while a smirk spread across Sasuke's pale face. "I got this one for a real deal of some bum kid at the Stop-&-Go off of Market." Sasuke grabbed the joint and brought it to his lips while Naruto dug around for a lighter and assisted him.

He took a big hit, immediately feeling the wave of pleasantness cascade over him. It had been almost five years since the last time he lit up. "Man, this is great, I don't even remember the last time I had one of these. Hinata is against anything that smokes, she avoids campfires I swear." Sasuke imagined the girl shrieking away from a giant roaring flame as Naruto rolled his eyes and took a hit himself.

Sasuke helped himself to another, slowly exhaling as he redirected the conversation. "So, what's up with Sakura?" He tried to act nonchalant about the question he was itching to ask since Naruto hopped into his SUV an hour earlier. Suddenly the blond lost some of his perk as he shook his head and reached for the substance.

"She's doing okay. Of course she should be doing a lot better, I about shit a brick when I found out she was still in this dump-hole, but," Here he stopped himself and glanced quickly back at Sasuke before finally shrugging, "shit happens I guess." The anticlimactic explanation aggravated the dark-haired man, causing him to loose some of his buzz. He figured 'shit' had happened, what he wanted to know was what 'shit' it was.

Though it wasn't as if he cared, it was just he knew her, and the last time he saw her, she was leaving in three months to go to some Ivy League college with a full ride. But before he could question further, a voice rang through the air.

"Naruto!" It was almost comical to watch the bloodshot eyes before him widen to twice their size.

"Shit." The blond threw the joint down as if it would bite him, and stomped on it furiously. Sasuke watched this impassively, but quickly became annoyed when arms started waving hazardously around the space before him in a vain effort to dispel the smoke. "I'm coming honey!" Sasuke snorted, the idiot was so whipped.

"Naruto get out here right now!" Turning quickly around, the blond stumbled on some of the weeds as he struggled out from the confined space, Sasuke following coolly behind him. They were greeted by a slightly annoyed Hinata.

"What were you doing behind the shed?" Her voice was mixed with suspicion and confusion. Sasuke directed his gaze in a random direction, letting Naruto take this one, it was his crazy wife anyways.

"Well, honey, Sasuke wanted to see the fence, so" A hand came to scratch the back of his head and Sasuke mentally exhaled 'idiot', "So I had to oblige as a host you know?" The woman's unnerving gaze slid from one to the other. Sasuke pretended to ignore her as Naruto put on his best smile. Finally, her gaze settled on the blond and they narrowed.

"You weren't smoking behind the shed again, were you?" The blond had the audacity to gasp in outrage; Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course not." He placed a hand to his heart. "Have you no faith in your husband?"

The woman's righteous look was taken down a notch. "Of course I do. Anyways, Sakura called and said she was on her way, so she should be here any minute." Sasuke snapped his head towards her, causing the little woman to jump slightly at the sudden look.

This made Naruto look back at him questioningly as the wife started to fidget. Sasuke kept his cool with a pointed look that made the man relent.

"Um, I-I'm going to go back inside." With that, Hinata scurried back towards the house were the baby was sitting by the sliding door, staring across the yard at Sasuke. He quirked a brow at it, but the child didn't move. Hell, he didn't even think it blinked.

Mentally shaking off the thought, he turned his attention back to his companion.

"Why is Sakura coming?" Naruto snapped out of his ogling of his wife and turned towards Sasuke with shifting eyes.

"She's going to be godmother." Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, wondering at his attitude. There was something about them he wasn't supposed to find out. He lowered his lids into a pensive expression, causing Naruto to start fidgeting as badly as his wife. Judging on this behavior alone, Sasuke would say that it was something big.

"I'm going to take a shower." With that, he stalked off towards the house, his buzz completely killed.

* * *

While dressing, Sasuke heard, who he assumed to be, Sakura arrive. For this reason, he purposely took his time, picking out the black polo to wear over a pristinely, white wife-beater. From women's reactions to his dress style, black was the color to choose if he wanted to make Sakura notice him. He paused to frown at that thought. It wasn't as if he wanted Sakura's attention, he just wanted to get that itch out of his system, and her wanting to jump him at first glance would greatly benefit him to that end.

A half an hour later he made his way out of his room and headed towards the kitchen were all the laughter was coming from, but upon entering the living room he stopped dead.

"Kaz, can you get my purse from the car please?" For the third time that day, Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"One second mom, I'm almost done with this level!"

Onyx met gold.

* * *

**Hm, what is going to happen next? lol, hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to check out my other stuff (pst. don't forget to review) Thanks!**


	4. Realizations

**Question:**

**Why is everyone obsessed with Charlie Sheen? **

**Chapter four, finally. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"_Kaz, can you get my purse from the car please?" For the third time that day, Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing._

"_One second mom, I'm almost done with this level!" _

_Onyx met gold._

She has a kid.

Fucking shit she has a kid.

That was what went through his head as the boy broke the staring contest and went to do his mother's bidding. Sasuke stood in the same spot until the front door slammed shut, waking him from his surprised stupor.

_Sakura_ has a _kid_. His mind for some reason just couldn't wrap itself around this knowledge. He finally shook his head once before moving his feet into the kitchen, where the three of them were gathered around the small breakfast bar.

Sasuke's eyes went immediately to the pink-haired woman who was smiling at the creepy baby, pulling on its toes while making weird noises to make it giggle. His dark gaze swept over what it could since half of her was hidden by the counter.

She was in great shape for having a kid; not any extra baggage like Hinata was still holding on to, and her boobs were bigger. He had wondered how that happened. Well, this explains it, he thought with a mental sneer.

Sakura has a fucking kid.

Finally, his presence was noticed and everyone turned to acknowledge him. Naruto's grin was as big as ever, but his eyes were focused only on Sakura, wanting to see her reaction to him entering the room mere seconds after she had called out to her son. There was a tightening in his gut that he could only describe as jealousy, but why would he feel jealous?

Because she screwed up her life by getting herself knocked up? The notion was absurd. So was the satisfaction that ran through him when her eyes widened for a moment before she attempted to relax her face into a friendly expression.

"God, you're like a girl, what took you so long?" Sasuke switched his stare from the woman to a glare directed at the blond in front of him. His annoyance leaned in and sniffed dramatically before leaning back with a face twisted in disgust. "Ugh! You smell like one too." The glare intensity increased.

Before he could respond, the sound of someone approaching caught everyone's attention. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye as a small black head bobbed by him, acutely aware of his body tensing, as if the boy was a threat. He inwardly scowled at how ridiculous he was acting; he shouldn't be affected by this. He let out a low breath through barely parted lips.

"Thanks, Kaz." Sakura smiled at the boy who sat himself on a barstool next to her and resumed his game. Sasuke watched as her bright face turned from the boy towards him. Her smile widened, and he was struck by the way her eyes sparkled deep green.

Her eyes only turned that color when she was feeling a deep emotion, he remembered, and a twitch of something went through his stomach at the sight.

"Sasuke, this is my son, Kazuyuki." He blinked so he could tear his eyes from hers and turned his gaze to the boy, whose golden eyes glanced up from between his bangs.

"You can call me Kaz." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the kid. Kaz sounded a hell of a lot better than the full thing.

"Heh, you can call me Sasuke." The corner of the boy's lips twitched up in a way that had Sasuke's eyes narrowing slightly before he tilted his head down towards the Game Boy screen. The boy looked so familiar, but not all of his face was Sakura.

Sasuke stepped up to lean against the counter.

Sakura dug through her purse for a few moments before she found what she was looking for, only for Naruto to put his hands up in a motion that told her to keep the money she pulled out. The woman's lips twisted down stubbornly. "Naruto, I need to give you something for the babysitter."

The blonde dismissed her argument with an obnoxious noise, "Keep your money Sakura-chan, we are making you go out, it's our treat. Besides, Kaz probably doesn't need a babysitter anyways the kid is so good." The blond turned his bright smile to the boy who couldn't contain the small smirk even as he feigned ignorance of the conversation. Finally, Sakura sighed and put the twenty away while shaking her head and mumbling something under her breath.

During this whole exchange, Sasuke wasn't paying any attention, lost in his world of thoughts. The kid had to have had some of his father's qualities. He snuck a side-glance at the preoccupied boy. Did he know the dad? The thought irked him. Why the hell would Sakura sleep with someone around here? Based on the boy's size, she must have gotten knocked up within her first two years of college so it was either some deadbeat here, or maybe a college sweetheart, God, Sakura was such an idiot. Who the _hell _gets pregnant like that? Especially someone as smart as her.

Tch, maybe she wasn't the brainiac everyone claimed her to be.

There was a lull in the conversation that was slightly awkward, Sasuke just knew it was because of his presence, before Naruto randomly exclaimed, "Who wants a beer?" Before anyone could respond, Hinata sent a pointed look towards he husband who deflated. "Okay, maybe not."

Before the atmosphere could tense again, Sakura gasped loudly. "Oh!" Everyone's attention was brought back to her as she began digging through her purse once more. Sasuke's brows furrowed. How did she loose everything in something so small?

She retrieved a neatly folded paper with a smile of triumph. "Kaz's schedule for this week." Hinata grabbed the paper and put it on the fridge.

"How many games, Kaz?" Sasuke turned his attention to the boy with a raised brow at Naruto's question, the familiarity of his face still nagging at him. The boy replied without looking up.

"I've got seven. It's a round robin, so we play every team once." Sakura was grinning again, her eyes shinning that same way.

"Yup, and I've got work off, so I can make every game." She rubbed the boy's hair affectionately, and though he shrugged away from herh a shout of indignation, Sasuke caught the found smirk on the corner of the boy's lips.

"Sasuke, how long are you staying for?" The sudden change in conversation being directed at him startled him. Maybe it was because Sakura was the one to question him, her eyes locking with his.

He definitely needed to get her out of his system, even if she did have a kid. It wasn't like he had to get involved with the thing, just a wham-bam-thank you ma'am.

"I was planning on leaving Sunday." Hinata leaned forward to peer at him from around Naruto.

"You are more than welcome to stay longer if you wish." He opened his mouth to decline the offer, with the way this afternoon was going, he had a feeling that the rest of the trip wasn't going to be exactly a cake-walk. Especially with Sakura being around, he would be tempted, like always, but before he could utter his denial, Naruto raised his hands exuberantly.

"Yeah! You can stay the week and come to the reunion next Saturday!" Did this idiot always have to yell? Maybe he was immune to it once, but apparently after five years, the immunity had worn off. He reopened his mouth to deny the request when she spoke.

"I think that would be great, you can catch up with everyone, at least see how they are all doing, don't you think, Sasuke?" He turned his gaze towards her.

Yes, she was very tempting.

"Sure." She smiled, and he felt it jolt through him. Damn.

"Woo-hoo!" Sasuke ducked away as the Dobe's hand clapped him forcefully on the back. He turned with a glare towards the grinning idiot. "Man, this is going to be great, just like old times." Naruto's cheeky grin spread across the rest of the room, only to dim when he got to his glaring wife. "Almost." He amended, and she bowed her head with a slight smile in acceptance. Sasuke withheld a scoff.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Hannah." When Hinata walked out of the room to greet what he assumed was the babysitter, Sasuke mumbled under his breath,

"Whipped." Naruto rounded on him with a red face and glare of pure, unadulterated hatred. A suppressed snort and giggle resounded from the other side of the counter, and Sasuke smirked in the face of his foreshadowed doom.

The Dobe's chest expanded as he sucked in a breath, Sasuke grimaced in anticipation of what was to come. "You Bastar-"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond promptly deflated. Sasuke's dark eyes shifted from the defeated foe to the wife who was currently glaring at Naruto, a scared teenaged girl by her side. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a chuckle,

"So, who's ready to go?"

* * *

Sasuke lounged against the wall by the door, discreetly watching the interaction of Sakura and her son. The boy had finally put down the gaming device to pay attention to his mother, who was bent slightly to his level; there was less than a foot gap between the two's height.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Sakura spoke lowly to the boy. The boy, Kaz, nodded, and she reached out to ruffle his hair. Kaz pulled back quickly with a scowl, the corner of Sasuke's lips twisted down, and immediately set to work righting his do. The boy just looked so familiar. It had to be a guy from their high school that knocked her up.

But who?

"Alright let's go!" Out the door they went, Hinata throwing instructions to the babysitter over her shoulder. Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and stooped across the lawn behind Sakura, who was wearing some _very_ well-fitting jeans. "Bastard, where are you going!" At the idiot's call, he watched as Sakura turned to look at him over her shoulder with an open mouth before smiling slightly and continuing towards her silver Neon.

He smirked, "I'm riding with Sakura." He called back before sliding into the passenger's seat.

They were going to a bar-club-thing in Maple, which was forty-five minutes away. Plenty of time to get some answers. They rode in silence for the ten minutes it took them to get out of town, and then Naruto sped up, looking to pass. Sakura didn't let him. Sasuke could only smirk at their adolescent behavior and shake his head. He watched quietly as Sakura smiled and laughed at the faces Naruto was making in his efforts. After a few minutes of reckless driving, he finally swerved all the way to the shoulder of the other lane before gunning passed them.

Sakura chuckled as he went by. "Oh well." After a moment she felt his eyes on her and glanced towards him. "What?" He shook his head slightly.

"Nothing, you just," there were many things he could say at that moment, many things that would probably wind up with him being slapped, so he settled for, "look exactly the same." She laughed loudly at him before her mischievous green eyes turned back towards him.

"What did you expect? Some fat cat lady?" He snorted at her. Before directing the conversation the way he wanted it to go.

"No, I didn't expect you at all." Her smile slowly faded with a sigh.

"Well, life doesn't always work out exactly how you want it to mister hot-shot." There was that look again. It reminded him of when…

Sasuke shifted slightly in his seat and diverted his gaze to the fields out the window. "So, a kid, huh?" He stole a look out of the corner of his eye to see her hands tighten on the steering wheel. Sasuke rotated his head back towards her to find that the rest of her tensed. Does she think I'm going to ridicule her? Is she ashamed?

"Yup." Her clipped response resulted in him making an interested noise and the atmosphere turning tense.

Like things usually were with them.

"_I can't believe you!" He stared calmly back at her, exhaling the smoke rebelliously through his nose as he leaned casually against the side of his car. The epitome of cool and collected, the opposite of the raging girl in front of him. "Sasuke, do you know how bad this is for you?" She screeched again. He lifted the joint up for another puff. His blood-shot eyes trained on her blazing emerald ones the entire time. _

_Her face crumpled slightly, her jaw quivered. He exhaled again. Another girl, Ami? Emi? Emily? Made her way over from the front of the shop and slid up to his side; her arms wrapping around his waist. "Hey, cool it would you." He drew his right hand out of his pocket and slung it around the girl while inhaling again, his eyes never left the girl in front of him. Her eyes darted to the one at his side, he watched in fascination as her trembling jaw tightened._

"_Carly." Whoa, he was way off. Exhale. _

"_You know Sakura, this isn't really your scene, and you are really just making a spectacle. It would probably be best if you just leave." Her tone was slightly condemning, slightly pitying but this was all lost to him. _

_The green eyes darted back to him, pleading. "Sasuke?" Inhale. Her tightened jaw trembled again._

"_You're better than this, I know you are." Fire, passion, truth, filled her gaze. Exhale, through his mouth this time, just to toy with her. Her broad forehead wrinkled before she turned away and stomped off. _

_He watched until her back faded in the blackness of Eleventh Street before removing his arm from the girl beside him and putting out the joint._

_ You've got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling_

_and ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling_

"Oh I love this song!" Her excited voice brought him back to the present. He watched as she turned up Sugar Sugar. Wow, he hadn't heard that one in a while.

_Off top I can't lie I love to get blowed  
You my lil sugar, I'm yo little chulo_

_And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy  
Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy goowy._

"Tch." He shook his head at her. It didn't perturb Sakura from moving to the beat of the forgotten song and continuing her awful singing.

"Come on Sasuke!" She reached over and nudged his shoulder. The contact sent a jolt through him. She laughed, oblivious to the spark.

_Sugar Sugar how you get so fly?_

_Sugar Sugar how you get so fly?_

After a few minutes, he was able to get his breathing back, and Sakura sighed as the song faded. "Man, sometimes I miss the old stuff, when it was still kind of music and not hours of digitally remixed junk." He nodded absentmindedly at her rambling.

That song was one of the ones played at prom.

She went to prom with that Kiba guy.

Which led him to:

"So, where's Kaz's dad?" He never was one for subtly. She tossed her head in pondering.

"Oh he's around." Elusive, again. He fought the urge to scowl at her. Why did she always have to be difficult?

"Around? He's still part of the picture?" Sasuke couldn't describe the heat that flashed through him as he agitatedly looked towards the front. She cast a weirded-out look in his direction before sighing.

"No, he left a while ago. Look, it's…complicated. Kaz doesn't know his dad, and even if he did, his dad isn't the type of guy to drop his life for a kid and some girl he once knew." The guy sounded like a prick. How could he leave Sakura alone with a child? Sasuke had the urge to beat the shit out of the deadbeat.

"So he's a selfish-prick." His conviction was met with a soft laugh of indulgence. His dark brows twisted down at her reaction.

"We weren't exactly in a committed relationship when Kaz came along. He has his own life, and we have ours." She turned to look seriously into his face. "Kaz is the life I have, Sasuke, and I would never change that, not for the whole world."

His anger got a hold of him, and before he could stop himself:

"If you weren't with the guy, why the hell did you keep the kid?" He met her gapping expression with a stony one. She gapped for about five seconds.

"How could you say that to me?" Sakura hissed in disbelief. "What type of person do you take me for?"

"Hm, I don't know. What type of girl gets knocked up with a guy she barely even knows?" His sarcastic comment was followed quickly by her face turning a bright scarlet. She took a deep breath.

"I didn't say I barely knew the guy, I said we weren't exactly in a committed relationship." He scoffed, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"What the hell is the difference." A look at the speedometer informed him that she had sped up to eighty.

"You know, I thought that maybe in the ten years we have been apart, you would have matured, just a little bit," she held up her forefinger and thumb to emphasize her point, "But obviously you are still the childish jackass that left." He let her have the last word as they sped towards their destination, neither talking the entire time.

* * *

When they entered the establishment, she made her way straight to the bar and downed a shot. If that was the way she wanted to be then fine. The next three hours were filled with beer after shot after shot after…

Until some woman gained the courage to ask him to dance, grind, on the body stuffed floor. Somehow, this was the time his alcohol induced brain found Sakura, who had been missing in action for the past hour, sometime after the fish-sticks made their way to the table. Quickly following this discovery, Sasuke left his partner and shoved his way over to Sakura in his alcoholic haze.

Which left them currently standing over the body of the guy Sakura was dancing with not two minutes prior. Sakura's mouth was gapping as she stared down at the knocked out man. Sasuke, though swaying slightly, was satisfied. He reached down and grabbed her wrist firmly. Dark cloudy eyes turned themselves to the still-gapping pinkette.

He suddenly realized that he was sweating, his hair was matted to his face. The thought was quickly disbanded when her dark, dark, green eyes slid up to his own.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself as he grasped her face in his hands and leaned down, pressing his lips harshly to hers. He was dimly aware of the techno pulsing through him- Since when did this turn into a rave?- coupled with the warmth and satisfaction that Sakura's lips brought.

After a few moments, she pushed him off. The world spun with the lights as she yanked him along with her, back through the crowd. He watched the lights play off of her unusual hair. Pretty.

Before he knew it, they were out the door, in the open, surrounded by the stench of alcohol and weed, hm, when was the last time he smoked?

"Come on, I'm taking you back." His attention was brought back to the girl- she's a woman now, a mother. His pale lips twisted at the thought. He grabbed her wrist again, yanking her back. She let out a sound of surprise before her back collided with the brick wall. His lips quickly followed in the attack.

A groan escaped as his body molded to hers. She just felt _so _good. "Sasuke, stop." He hummed.

"You don't want me to stop." Did he just slur his "s"? He shrugged the thought off before attacking again. She moaned lowly and the sound sent a roar of lust through him. He pressed his body harder against hers.

"Don't tell me what I want." Somehow, the girl found the strength to push him off slightly. He stumbled back a step, taking a breath of the putrid air before falling forward, his forearms crashing against the wall on either side of her head. He hummed as she made a face at his alcoholic breath. Vodka the most prominent.

"Oh, I beg to differ." He ran the tip of his nose as smoothly as he could across her cheek. "I've been with women, _so _many women. I'll treat you right, I'll show you pleasure you've never ever, ever," his voice trailed off slightly before he regained his train of thought, he breathed again, and the corner of her nose wrinkled, "had before." She tried pushing him off again, but he was anchored to the wall. He blinked to keep her angered face in focus.

"Is that supposed to make me want you? Because you've been with a bunch of beautiful women I'm supposed feel special that the Great Sasuke Uchiha wants me as well?" He smirked sloppily at her before leaning in to attack her neck.

"You are special," he ignored her snort of disbelief, "So many women. So many beautiful, _good_, women but fuck if they don't all turn into you." He leaned his forehead against the cool brick over her shoulder, oblivious to what he had just admitted. "Every fucking time." Cool hands embraced either side of his face, making him breathe out in relief.

"Sasuke." His mouth parted to drink in the relief she brought, her thumbs slightly caressing his cheeks. He opened his eyes, and after a few moments he was able to focus on her face. A few moments more and he was able to find her eyes.

They weren't angry anymore, and he sagged against her, his forehead bumping against her own. "Sasuke, I'm taking you back to Naruto's so you can sleep this off." He grabbed her forearm as gently as he could, just trying to hold on, and nodded.

_There was a scratching outside the window, and when he turned his head, he had to physically stop himself from screaming outright at seeing Sakura crouched on the porch roof, tapping to get his attention. He blinked twice at her, willing his heart to calm. When it only continued to raise in tempo, he thought screw it and moved to open the window for her. _

"_What are you doing?" His eyes followed as one leg gracefully slid through the makeshift entrance and onto his worn carpet. He stepped back as the rest of her followed. The look in her eyes wasn't mischievous, or angry, or that pleasant twinkle that she normally got when Naruto was acting like a shit-head, no this was different, and the pounding of his heart increased._

"_Look, I don't know what exactly goes on between us, but I know that you are an important person to me, and I like to believe that I'm a someone in your life." She took a deep breath, and if it was possible, her eyes glowed even brighter in the dark room. Like a cat's. He was going to go into cardiac arrest at this rate. "And tomorrow, you are leaving, and I might never see you again, and I can't let you leave without something." He couldn't tear his eyes from hers. In the lower part of his vision, he was aware of her chest rising rapidly at her confession before she breathed lowly through her nose. "I need __**something**__, Sasuke." _

"_Sakura…" He reached towards her…_

When Sasuke's eyes snapped open, he was immediately assaulted with two things:

One was a skull-splitting headache.

The second was:

The kid is mine.

* * *

**Ah! cliffy**- **hehe I'm so evil. Bet you all didn't see that one coming lol yeah, right. **

**The lyrics are from "Sugar Sugar" by baby bash. The song came out in 2003 and if we follow the 10 year timeline, assuming these events are happening in let's say 2010, eh, it's close enough. **

**Hope you all enjoyed, please review to tell me what you think.**

**oh, and sorry if the whole kissy sceen wasn't up to par, I've limited experience so, yeah...**


	5. Reactions

**So, here is me starting to write again. **

**SOME KIND-OF-GRAPHIC STUFF IN HERE FYI.**

**(I mean sex scenes people)**

* * *

_When Sasuke's eyes snapped open, he was immediately assaulted with two things:_

_One was a skull-splitting headache._

_The second was:_

_The kid is mine._

Sasuke groaned then winced as the vibration made him feel even worse. Fuck how much did he drink?

He dragged himself up and forced himself to stand as fast as he possibly could, scanning his room for clothes through squinted eyes and ignoring the roar that throbbed through his head.

He had a fucking kid, and the bitch never told him. Hell, no one told him. His mouth twisted down with fury, and he was aware of his arms shaking as he shoved his legs into his pants before banging his way up the stairs to Naruto's bedroom.

"Give me your keys." His harsh demand was met by Naruto quickly sitting up in bed, his wife struggling to pull the sheet over her naked chest with a squeak. Sasuke ignored all of that, his gaze whipping around the room in search of keys. It was difficult as the whole world felt like it was tilting.

"What the hell man!" Naruto's demand met Sasuke's ears like a sledgehammer, and he stiffened in order not to winch.

He was still drunk.

"Give me your fucking keys!" He would take a threatening step forward, but if he let go of the door handle he wasn't sure if he would fall or not.

"Why?" God, could he be any more annoying? Sasuke trained his blood-shot eyes as threateningly as he could on Naruto before he gritted out-

"So I can find my _kid_." Just stating the fact sent hot fury racing through his veins. He could feel his body heat as he watched his friend's blue eyes widen with shock and panic.

"Sasuke, wait don't-"

"Give me the fucking keys, Naruto!" His yell was followed by the cry of the baby in the other room. Naruto visibly swallowed before he reached down to the jeans piled on the floor by the bed, retrieved the keys and tossed them to the dark-haired man.

By a miracle Sasuke was able to catch them and turned to make his way down the stairs, Naruto calling out behind him, "429 Jefferson, Sasuke don't do anything stupid!"

Swinging out of the driveway and switching the vehicle into drive, he sped his way towards the aforementioned address on the shitty side of town.

He had a kid. Rage was still coursing through him as his white knuckles tightened even further on the steering wheel. Why didn't anyone tell him? Even fucking Naruto knew and didn't find it necessary to tell him after living in the town for almost four years.

"Fuck!" He slapped the steering wheel as he screeched to a stop at the light. He was aware of the tension in his shoulders as he sat impatiently in the traffic, his head still throbbing.

_"So, where's Kaz's dad?"_

_"Oh he's around."_

Fucking bitch was probably laughing at him.

How could he have been so stupid? Of course the kid was his, as if Sakura would let any random person fuck her, hell he was so surprised when she came to him that night…the night he got her pregnant.

When the light blinked back to green, the tires squealed as he hit the gas, ignoring the honks as he swerved into the turning lane and cut off a minivan.

"_Look, I don't know what exactly goes on between us, but I know that you are an important person to me, and I like to believe that I'm a someone in your life." She took a deep breath, and if it was possible, her eyes glowed even brighter in the dark room. Like a cat's. He was going to go into cardiac arrest at this rate. "And tomorrow, you are leaving, and I might never see you again, and I can't let you leave without something." He couldn't tear his eyes from hers. In the lower part of his vision, he was aware of her chest rising rapidly at her confession before she breathed lowly through her nose. "I need_ something_, Sasuke."_

"_Sakura…" He reached towards her and she didn't resist as he pulled her towards him, her chest brushing against his as he leaned down and kissed her for the first time, unintentionally tightening his grip on her upper arms as their lips made contact. Could she feel how hard his heart was beating?_

_Almost immediately her mouth opened and he felt her tongue run along the seam of his mouth._

_His groan sounded a lot like desperation as he wrapped his arms around her and began to clumsily lead their way towards his small bed._

_Sasuke barely missed the curve as he pulled to a stop in front of the rundown single-story apartments. Even if he didn't have the exact address he would have known which one was Sakura's: the only meager strip of grass that was well-kept without garbage in the front. He staggered towards the entrance, sneering at the smiling scarecrow hanging on the front door._

_Carefully he lowered his body over hers, trying not to moan at the feel of her pressed against him. He had been this close to other girls, but the fact that this was Sakura, and he knew, he __**knew**__, he was the only one she would allow to grind against her like he was made it so much better than it had ever been before. Grabbing her boob and squeezing it through her shirt had her body arching his in the most pleasing way, and he smirked as she turned her head away from their kiss to gasp and moan._

_"Shh." His quiet reprimand had her turning back to him, kissing his temple._

_"I want you so badly."_

He was surprised he didn't leave a dent in the door with the force of his banging. He had to momentarily squeeze his eyes shut as pain raced through his head at the act. After a few moments the door creaked open, and Sasuke opened his eyes to meet questioning gold ones.

He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Sasuke." Dark eyes raced over the boy's face. Of course, how had he not seen it before? The same high cheekbones, the hair with the same cowlicks.

"Who is it Kaz? Oh, Sasuke." He tore his eyes away from the boy, _his_ boy to glare at the woman behind him. Satisfaction coursed through him as Sakura's pleasant expression slowly morphed through one of confusion into one of panic before she closed off her face. "Kaz, why don't you keep an eye on breakfast." The boy looked at his mother before glancing back at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay."

Sasuke stepped back from the door and turned towards the iron railing that lined the edge of the small porch. He felt like shit.

_His body broke out in goosebumps when her fingers snaked under his shirt, tugging it up forcefully. He pulled away to help her pull the clothing over his head before he did the same with hers, bending to harshly pull her bra down in order to suck on her nipple. She cried out once in surprise at his actions, and he sucked harder when her nails scrapped through his hair._

He gripped the railing with both hands as he listened to Sakura join him on outside.

"Sasuke-"

"Why." The low demand clearly conveyed his anger, and he watched his hands clench and unclench around the railing as he listened to her slow exhale.

"I was trying to do what was best for everyone." He snorted in disbelief as he rounded on her, trying to keep her in focus as the world tilted slightly.

"That still doesn't explain why you never told me!" His shout had her raising her hands and quickly looking towards the closed door.

"Be quiet!" Her command had him shaking again. "Besides, how was I supposed to tell you when you were gone?" She shook her head in exasperation, raising her arms before letting them fall to her sides. "I didn't have a number to reach you; I didn't have an email, an address, nothing!"

"Bull-fucking-shit, you knew exactly where I was!" He watched her eyes narrow at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah Sasuke, you were at Duke being the upstart freshman during the championship season." He hissed through his teeth at her bitter tone, clenching his fists as she continued with so much fucking self-assurance he wanted to shake her.

"What would you have done if I showed up midway through September, hm? The girl you left without a way to contact you? What would you have said when I told you the news? I know _exactly_ what you would have said, and I couldn't do that, you know I wouldn't have been able to do that."

He was shaking so badly he could barely suppress his rage as he glared back at her.

_"If you weren't with the guy, why the hell did you keep the kid?"_

"I had a right to know," He slowly spoke through gritted teeth, trying to force the words out without yelling at her, "No matter what I would have told you to do."

The door opened suddenly, causing them both to jerk as the boy raised an eyebrow at their reaction. He had to turn away from him as the nausea made itself present once more. "The pancakes are done, mom."

Sakura's overly cheerful voice had him clenching his fists once more. "Good, let's eat. We have to get ready soon for the rehearsal."

He had forgotten all about Naruto's kid getting baptized the next day, the sole reason he had for being there.

"Sasuke, are you staying for breakfast?"

"No Hun, Sasuke has-"

"Yes." His response rose over Sakura's excuse, and he turned back towards them. The boy smirked at him, pleased, and Sakura glared daggers. Fucking bitch. "I'll stay."

"Cool." The boy turned back into the apartment, and he only stared as Sakura silently snarled at him before following her- _their_- son.

The apartment was small and old, but tidy. He glanced from the brown shag carpet in the small living room to the cracked linoleum in the eat-in kitchen. He had been living in a Manhattan penthouse for the past three years, and this is where his kid…

"Are you going to eat?" He looked up at the kid, and then glanced at a tight-lipped Sakura before he slowly made his way over to the small table and eased himself into the seat across from the boy, watching as he easily gathered his breakfast onto his plate.

Something nudged at his leg, sending a jolt through him as he glanced over at Sakura again. She minutely inclined her head towards the table before slightly jabbing it in Kaz's direction. He got the message and with slightly shaking hands reached for one of the pancakes.

He hated pancakes.

"So how much of your project do you have left?" His dark eyes watched Sakura bring a piece of fruit to her mouth, smoothly sliding it off the fork as she waited for a response. Despite being angrier at her than he had ever been in his entire life, Sasuke felt a pang in his lower belly.

_When he finished pulling off her jeans, he reached to pull down her blue panties, breathing out slowly as he slid the material over her legs, his gaze never leaving the sight of pink curls that was revealed to him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he absently tossed the article away and moved closer to his new-found prize. Suddenly her knees snapped shut and he jerked his head up to look to see her looking down at him with slight panic._

_If she changed his mind he was pretty sure he would implode._

"_I- you don't have to do that." He breathed slowly through his nose as he placed his hand on her thigh._

"_I want to. Let me…please." He tried to ignore the way he basically begged her as his hand lightly trembled while waiting for her answer._

He shifted his eyes over to the boy who answered without lifting his eyes from his food. "I have to go to the library to find some pictures for the poster, but I have my speech written out."

Sakura nodded. "Good, we should do that after eating since the library will be closed tomorrow."

"What is your project about?" Sasuke felt his heart pick up tempo when gold eyes glanced up at his hoarse question. He could feel Sakura stiffen even more to his left, but he kept his eyes trained on the boy.

"The Asian immigration into the town and how they worked in the mines." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the response.

"What grade are you in?"

"Fifth."

He didn't know what to say after that, so he just looked back down at his untouched pancake, the nausea rising.

"Kaz is a very good student. He is in advanced reading." He looked up to see Sakura smiling slightly at him, her dark eyes had lightened, and his anger at her lessened a little bit.

Turning back towards the boy who was helping himself to another pancake, he tried to continue the conversation, "Something you get from your mom, right?" Well, either of us, he mentally noted. He heard Sakura make a strange sound in her throat, but his gaze stayed trained on the boy as he raised his head and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"There's no one else I would have gotten it from."

Sasuke suddenly felt completely sober as he blinked once when the boy went on with eating.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Second door." Rising slowly with a straight back, Sasuke made his way over to the indicated door and entered the hideously small room, locking the door behind him before he moved to the toilet and promptly threw up.

Once finished, he moved to the sink and rinsed his mouth, looking up into the mirror at his still-blood-shot eyes and rumpled clothes and hair. He looked like shit. He felt like shit. His mind played over everything that had transpired over the past twenty-four hours, over Naruto and Sakura whispering in the clinic, over how surprised he was at finding Sakura was still living in the shit-town. His shock at finding out she had a kid, his grip tightened on the counter, his jealousy that accompanied that discovery.

_After her thighs slowly parted again, he moved closer. He could smell her, and it made his head dizzy as he let instinct take over and let his tongue run smoothly over the untouched skin. He had never done this before, had never wanted to do this before. All the girls he had been with were only good for getting him off with a hand job or blowing him, but he wanted this. He wanted to put his mark on her, so she would remember him long after he was gone. Her responding groan had him repeating the motion over and over until sometime later she grabbed his hair and yanked until he lifted his head, hissing at the pain._

_His arms trembled in a way he never felt outside of practice as he crawled back up her body. His elbows nearly buckled as he watched her hands push down his sweats and boxers in one shaky shove. When he glanced back up into her face, her eyes shone with such resolve he didn't even ask as he slowly lowered himself until their bodies were flush once more, this time without any barriers. _

Sakura's knock on the door had him straightening. "Sasuke, are you alright?" He ripped open the door, causing her to jump back. He glared down at her.

"I have to go." He tore his eyes from her wide eyes and made his way towards the door.

"See ya later, Sasuke. Hope you feel better." He glanced over at the kid who waved at him with a shrug before he continued picking up the table.

"Yeah." Sasuke forced himself to continue out the door.

He was halfway to the car before he heard Sakura hurry out of the apartment behind him. "Sasuke wait!"

He didn't even turn around. "No." He heard her follow him to the road.

"Please, I'm sorry." He only stopped to glare at her as he opened the door.

"Leave me alone." She looked like she was going to say something else, but before she could he slammed the door and started the car. He ignored her worried look as he sped away.

_When he rolled off of her, he landed awkwardly on his shoulder due to the lack of room on the bed. He felt like a fish as he continuously gasped. Focusing on Sakura he realized that she was not nearly in as bad of shape as he was, his lips twisted down. He hadn't been able to make her cum. _

_She turned her head towards him, and he watched the corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiled at him. He drew her in for a deep kiss, still not use to the way her lips felt. By the time he was done she was breathing a little harder, and he smirked because of it._

_She brushed his sweaty bang away from his face with a soft smile before she sat up. He silently watched her for a moment more, and she swung her legs over the side of the bed._

"_Where are you going?" She looked at him over her bare shoulder before shifting her eyes away._

"_I thought-" He grabbed her side and pulled her back until she was laying by him once more. She twisted to face him and he kissed her again, liking the way she grasped his bicep._

"_Stay." _

_When he woke up she was gone._

* * *

**So this is Sasuke's original reaction to finally realizing Sakura's kid is his, obviously he isn't taking it too well. Also get some glimpses of Sasuke breaking one of his rules ;) **

**Now there will be more sex in the story; however, I'm going to ask you readers whether you would like more tasteful stuff, or more...raw?...stuff, because I offended a reader in one of my other stories-hence author's note at beginning-, and I felt pretty bad about it and don't wish to repeat the experience.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-anundecidedteen**


End file.
